


Henry Tilney

by shushumimi123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Northanger Abbey - Freeform, OC from one of my fave writers, Roleplay, Scorpius is a book nerd, Sorry for all the Jane Austen fans seeing this fic, cute kids just learning eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: Scorpius gets Albus to read one of his favourite childhood novels: Northanger Abbey. But doesn't tell him who he imagines the leading lad is.





	Henry Tilney

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Northanger Abbey and it was actually amazing! And I couldn't help but imagine Scorpius being in love with this book because why not? Plus, why not?
> 
> Thea is the OC of the lovely LittleRose13writes (her tumblr and ao3 go by the same name) She's amazing and go check out her work and see for yourself why Thea is literally bae !!
> 
> Anyway! I hope you all enjoy x

Scorpius was nine-years-old when he first fell in love.

The person in question from the leading hero from the famous novel: Northanger Abbey; Henry Tilney. 

Tall, handsome, witty, kind, funny and a passionate reader! It didn't take long for Scorpius to start dreaming about him. He often found himself in place of the leading lady and going on adventures through the Abbey with his crush all the way until the morning. Yes, for a lonely boy of nine, Henry Tilney wooed his heart as much as it had wooed Catherine Morland.

It started on a crisp October morning, Scorpius curled up on the couch with a book in his hand while his father sat at the piano and his mother tuned her violin. 

In the peace, Scorpius suddenly slammed the book shut then sat up, staring at the two. "Henry finally proposed," he announced with his little hand on his heart.

Draco blinked in confusion and turned to his wife, who just smiled and blew a kiss at her son. "Now, wasn't that a good read, love?"

Scorpius nodded and got off the couch and watched his way over, the leatherbound book carefully held to his side. "Yes, it was. I still can't believe Henry went all that way. Truly romantic," he sighed and looked off dreamily. 

Astoria rubbed her child's back and grinned at his enthusiasm as she watched him slip away and wondering out of the room in awe. And as he did, Scorpius may never know the look his parents shared that day. 

\----

Scorpius was thirteen-years-old when he revisited Northanger Abbey. With two years of Hogwarts now in his pocket, the story seemed to take a different form in his mind.

Before, in his imaginations kept the faces quite fogged up, never really giving him the chance to focus in on what they looked like. But this time around, it was different.

Scorpius found himself scribbling on a loose piece of parchment late at night under the light of his oil lamp as he mapped out the characters in the story with people he knew in hopes to clear up his daydreams. 

But, even in his dreams he never dared to look Mr. Henry Tilney in the eyes because who he'd see every night seemed too unbelievable to be true. 

So, he just tucked the parchment into the pages of the novel and set it on his shelf where it would remain and patiently wait to be opened once more. 

\-----

Years past and life went on. Scorpius came out to his father (with no surprise from him). He accepted his feelings for Albus. Had confessed to them and now, in the summer to seventh-year, they were going two-years strong. 

"Dad! Is the floo open," Scorpius called out and hurried into the study, adjusting his linen shirt and rearranging his hair. For the first time that summer Albus will be staying over at the Manor for a week. And for the first time, the two of them will be completely alone! Scorpius was still surprised their parents agreed to this, but he never asked just in case they changed their minds. 

Draco looked up at his son before at the fireplace and nodding. "Yes, it is. Is Albus arriving already? I thought he wouldn't be joining us until lunch," he said with the smallest hint of a smile. 

Scorpius rolled his eyes and fondly shook his head. "I told him to hurry up, or he won't be able to see you off," he said and watched his dad smile broadly this time.

"Well, I'm glad he'll be arriving. I'd hate to go without saying goodbye," Draco added and got up, placing the last of his parchment in his briefcase.

Scorpius watched him from where he stood in front of the fireplace when it erupted with green flames, and their favourite Potter stepped through.

"Oh, who's this handsome lad," Scorpius teased, his hands on his hips as he bit back a grin.

Albus chuckled and rolled his eyes. "A cool stranger here to brighten up your summer," he responded, winking at him and giving him the classic finger guns.

Scorpius laughed along with him, and the two boys hurried forward and wrapped their arms around each other.

"Missed you," Scorpius whispered against the crook of his neck.

"Me too," Albus sighed in response. It may have just been two weeks since summer started, but it felt like a lifetime. 

Draco cleared his throat, and the two stepped back. "Hello, Albus. Safe journey, I hope?"

Albus smiled at him, adjusting his bag on his shoulder as walked over, the two sharing a quick hug. "Yeah, no drama this time. Everybody had just left for a day trip to the zoo," he said and stepped back from Draco to return to Scorpius. 

"That's good to hear," he said before looking up at the clock on the wall. "Well, I should be off. Be safe you two," he said, and the two boys felt there was a little more weight to his words and the two blushed.

"We will don't worry dad," he said and hugged his dad, deciding to avoid the warning.

"Bye Draco," Albus called out, and they watched as Draco stepped into the fireplace and left as quickly as Albus arrived. 

There was a beat of silence and then the boys were in each other's arms, kissing roughly.

Albus had pulled Scorpius down by the shirt, and Scorpius' fingers were tangled in his hair. They just couldn't help themselves. Two weeks were far too long for them. But now,

"A week. Without your father. What on Earth could we do," Albus drawled, and Scorpius couldn't help but laugh. 

"Well, I have a few ideas," he hummed, and with both baring mischevious looks, they hurried upstairs to the bedrooms. 

\--

Scorpius rolled over onto his stomach and stretched, letting out a groan, feeling his joints pop after a very enthusiastic round. "Merlin, I've missed you so much." 

Albus laughed and leaned down to kiss his naked shoulder before standing up, stretching his arms high above his head. "Same, babe. Man, that was so needed," he said, and Scorpius couldn't help but agree. 

Scorpius laid there on his bed, watching Albus move around the room with a fond smile on his lips. 

Albus moved around so freely in the room, knowing where everything was after all the times he's been there. And even completely nude, he looked so calm. Scorpius couldn't help but feel he belonged there and secretly, Albus thought the same. 

Albus thumbed the books on the shelf and paused at one, pulling it out, examining it.

"Really, Scorp," he questioned, turning back to him and holding the book up.

Scorpius sat up and squinted a the book before his face brightened up. "Oh, yeah! I forgot I kept it there! Al, it's such a good book."

Albus raised his eyebrow at him and slowly made his way over. "Really? This is Jane Austen. Like, Jane Austen, Jane Austen," he emphasized and sat on the edge of the bed.

Scorpius pouted and shifted to cross his legs. "So? She's a good writer."

Albus snickered and shook his head. "This is a girl book, Scorp."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and reached for it, but Albus held it away. "Don't be like that. At least read it before you make any judgements."

Albus laughed and shook his head. "No way, I'm not doing that. It's probably really bad."

Scorpius frowned at him and rolled his eyes. "It's not! It's so good! And Henry Tilney is literally perfect."

Albus' eyebrows shot up before covering his mouth as he chuckled. "Henry Tilney? Geez, that sounds so pretentious. I bet he's perfect. But is he more perfect than me," he hummed, batting his lashes at him sweetly.

Scorpius bit the inside of his cheek. "No. You're perfect, Al. But he was totally my sexual awakening, so, he's very dear to my heart," he confessed.

"Oh? Seriously," Albus hummed and examined the cover. "Maybe I will give it read. Just so I could tease you better," he said and blew him a kiss.

Scorpius grinned triumphantly and returned the kiss before crawling over, resting his head on his shoulder as Albus cracked open the book and started to read. 

\----

"Want to go for a walk, Al," Scorpius asked as the two got up from the breakfast table.

Albus smirked and linked their arms together. "Are you calling upon me for a country walk? My, I'm flattered."

Scorpius shook his head, biting his lip. "Oh shut it. Just admit you like the book," he said and led him to the backyard. 

Albus rolled his eyes, but didn't respond and Scorpius counted that as a win.

After a few minutes of walking, Scorpius perked up at the beauty the garden on that warm summer day. "Oh look, the flowers bloomed," Scorpius pointed out and took Albus' hand to hurry him to the lily bush.

Albus happily followed and watched as Scorpius leaned down to pluck one, tucking the white and pink flower behind Albus' ear. 

Albus laughed and puckered his lips, posing to one side than the other, scrunching his nose up at him, parodying the models in magazines. "What do you think?"

"You look wonderful," he laughed out. 

"No," Albus said and placed his hand on Scorpius' shoulder, a mischievous grin growing on his face. "It is most agreeable," he corrected with an obnoxious high-pitched post accent.

Scorpius stared at him for a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh in his laughter. "Albus!"

"What," Albus grinned before continuing with his accent. "You're are being quite rude, Mr. Scorpius. Don't you agree that my flower is most agreeable?"

Scorpius continued to laugh and rolled his eyes and playfully shoved him away. "Stop it. You're making fun of the book."

Albus mocked offence and grinned, nudging their shoulders against each other. "Am not. I find it quite amusing. Plus, do you not like my Mrs. Allen?"

Scorpius fondly rolled his eyes. He knew now he could never imagine Mrs. Allen speaking in another other voice than Al's. 

Scorpius leaned down just enough for their noses to be level and hummed. "You, sir, are being most disagreeable right now," he replied in his version of a posh accent. Which was undoubtfully better. 

Albus threw his head back and laughed before kissing him. "Don't you like Mrs. Allen?"

Scorpius grinned and pecked his lips before they once more linked their arms and continued down the path. "I actually don't. She's one of my least favourite characters."

Albus hummed in agreement. "Right? I mean, she's so aloof. The story would be the same without her, honestly. She's so useless to Catherine."

Scorpius nodded, and the two discussed the relevance of Mrs. Allen and other characters in great length all through the afternoon. And Scorpius would never admit, but this was one of the best conversations he's ever had with Albus. Because what was better than discussing your favourite childhood books with the one you love? 

\-----

By the second evening, the two was warming their feet by the fire as it poured down and Albus found himself more drawn into the book than he had expected. 

Scorpius was in the middle of another book when he jumped when Albus groaned loudly, followed by a sigh.

"What? What happened," he asked and sat Albus was leaning back with his hand on his head. "Man, fucking swoon."

Scorpius bit his lip and scooted closer, reading over his shoulder and nodded. "Right? Now you understand why I used to dream about him all the time?"

Albus chuckled and fondly shook his head. "You're such a cute nerd." He then turned toward Scorpius, leaning over to peck his lips. "Well, now I totally have a date idea for you. Horse-riding and telling you scary stories."

Scorpius smiled "I'd love that," he said softly and pecked his lips. 

Albus nodded and kissed him again. "Done," he said and went back to reading.

Scorpius let himself linger, watching Scorpius with the fondest smile. What a dream come true that would be. More than Albus could ever know.

\----

It was the fourth night when the two found themselves in bed, both engrossed on their own books after another round before bed. 

The silence broke when Albus snapped the book shut and turned to Scorpius. "Fuck," he breathed out.

Scorpius grinned and scrambled to sit up, nodding in agreement. "Right? You totally don't see that coming," 

Albus nodded, staring back into the book. "Fuck. What a bitch," he continued and shook his head, flipping the book back open. "Poor James."

Scorpius laughed softly and shifted to lay his head on Albus' lap, continuing with his own book again, though, he focused more on Albus' commentary which was far more amusing.

\----

By the fifth day of Albus' stay, Scorpius found himself resting his head on Albus' chest as the two laid on a couch today. Albus had the book rested on Scorpius' back, finishing up the last chapters. 

Scorpius' eyes were drooping as he listened to Albus' heartbeat peacefully rise up and down as he read. 

He smiled with every whisper of a comment that left Albus' mouth, and when he'd hold his breath, he knew exactly which part of the story he was on. 

It was around fifteen minutes later when Albus finally shifted a bit and looked down at him. "I'm done."

Scorpius smiled and blinked, pushing himself up and stretching, covering his mouth as he yawned. "Finally, that took you forever. Did you like it?"

Albus hummed and was still looking at the book, a smirk growing on his face.

Scorpius eyed him carefully, but he wasn't sure what it meant.

"Yeah, I loved it. Actually. You know, Isabella is so much like Racheal. Such a mean girl. I mean, I really thought she was like Thea in the beginning."

Scorpius blinked in surprise at the tangent but nodded in agreement because, well, that's exactly what he thought of. "That's right. I hate to say it, it completely caught me off guard."

"Just like it surprised Catherine, right," Albus hummed and eyed Scorpius before his hand lifted away from the book, and he was holding a loose piece of loose parchment. "And wouldn't you say Fredrick is just like James. I mean, he is the eldest brother of three," he drawled out. 

Scorpius looked at the parchment, completely confused before his eyes widened and the memories flooded back to him like a smack in the face. He had completely forgotten about it and tucked it into the back of the book, unknowingly giving it to Albus after all these years!

Scorpius reached over and tried to grab it, but Albus just laughed and held it up. "Give it back, Al. I don't need you making fun of me," he whined.

Albus shook his head and smiled, taking the opportunity to peck his lips. "I'm not making fun of you. I think it's cute. Though, I have to ask. Why is Cathrine and Henry blank?" 

Scorpius felt his face heat and up glanced away. Of all the things Albus could've asked.

Albus smirked and leaned over, the two of them not sitting up. "Am I Henry? Tall? Dark hair? Witty?" Albus asked with a low voice as he slowly crawled over Scorpius.

Scorpius gulped and watched him, feeling the heat rise on his cheeks as he shifted back, feeling himself get caged in by Albus' arms. Albus shifted in between Scorpius' legs, completely immobilizing him. 

"Tell me, Scorp. What do you call me when you daydream? Henry Tilney? Henry Potter? Albus Potter-"

"Albus Tilney," Scorpius answered in a small voice.

Albus raised his eyebrow at him and smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it. 

Scorpius shrugged. "Cause every time I thought 'Mr. Potter' it made me think of your dad, and it was weird," he said and bit back a grin up at him.

Albus laughed and nodded before shrugging. "Makes sense," he said and glanced back down at him. "But then, what's your name in your mind," he drawled and leaned closer, cornering in against the armrest. "I know you wouldn't call yourself Cathrine. Maybe, Mr. Moreland," he asked and leaned in closer. "Scorpius Moreland?"

Scorpius gulped when Albus inched closer, tilting his head away as he felt Albus' hot breath against his neck and brush over his ear. 

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Scorpius let out a squeak and a shiver when down his spine, and just by his breath Scorpius knew Albus was smirking. 

"Mr. Scorpius Malfoy. How noble." Albus hummed and pecked his jaw.

Scorpius bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Come on, Al. Don't make fun of me," he whispered, feeling a bit pained that Albus would do such a thing.

The body over him shifted, and Albus sat up, looking down at him. "I'm not, promise," he said and gathered Scorpius' hands and kissed his fingers. "I know you liked Henry Tilney, and it makes me really happy you imagine me as him. Maybe we could you know, give it a little go," he asked, his cheeks also dusted his colour but the way he wiggled his eyebrow down at Scorpius, he wasn't too embarrassed by the notion.

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh quietly at his face and nibble on his bottom lip, eying him. He then slipped his hands out of Albus' grip and placed them on Albus' cheeks, guiding him closer. "If that's the case, won't you kiss me-" he paused and leaned closer to brush their lips together "-Mr. Tilney?"

Albus pressed their lips together and kissed him sincerely. "Of course," he mumbled, attempting a posh accent while his mind was fogged up with and only with Scorpius.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus and pulled him closer to him. Feeling Albus brace himself on his elbows around him to deepen the kiss. 

It wasn't long until Scorpius felt Albus tug his bottom lip, receiving a gasp from him and a snicker from Albus. 

"Mr. Malfoy," Albus purred against his throat.

Scorpius shivered tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "Please, call me Scorpius," he continued, biting his lip and stifling a giggle. 

Albus nodded against his soft skin and nipped his jaw before leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek then one of his ears. "How intimate of you," Albus paused and smirked against his neck. "Scorpius."

He completely melted. Scorpius didn't know if this was as hot for Albus as it was for him, but there was no doubt about it; Albus was absolutely perfect for even just trying this for him. At that moment, Scorpius felt like the luckiest person alive.

Scorpius cupped his cheeks and pulled him back into a hungry kiss. And by the way, Albus growled, he liked it. 

"I'm so fond of you," Albus whispered against his lips, kissing him again. "I am undoubtedly in love with you."

"Al," he sighed and kissed him. "Me too. I love you so much," he whispered in return, the characters melting away from their minds.

"Enough to marry me," Albus asked and kissed him again, the hunger replaced by sweet passion.

"Yes." 

The answer left Scorpius' mouth before his mind could even process what just happened. But when it finally occurred to him they drew back just enough to look at each other. 

Their faces were red, and by their eyes, they were both were still too much at the moment to realize what just happened. Or they were shocked and neither wanted to bring it up.

Scorpius was the first to shift. He sat up slightly and bit his lip, nervously chuckling as he hung his head and shook it. "That was pretty weird," he whispered, but his mind was avoiding the question entirely. 

Albus let out a sigh and relaxed, a soft grin forming on his face. "No way, that was sexy."

The two shared a look before breaking into a fit of giggles. Of all the things their first 'roleplay' experience could've been, it was with eighteenth-century book characters. If that wasn't so them, they didn't know what was.

When they looked back at each other, their laughter died down and only of their breathing remained. They were both thinking the same thing. About the same question. 

Though, no one brought it up because as they got up and headed to the bedroom to continue their endeavours, they both silently agreed that that was a talk for another day.

And dear reader, it most certainly came up again.


End file.
